The primary objective ofthe Glioma SPORE Career Development Program (CDP) is to attract talented new investigators to translational glioblastoma research. Potential CDP awardees include junior faculty beginning their careers or established faculty members in other fields who wish to redirect their interests and efforts to glioblastoma research. We will establish a comprehensive, system-wide process for solicitation of CDP applications and an expert-based review process to select the most meritorious applicants. The CDP program faculty will consist of a multidisciplinary cohort of experienced, senior mentors for CDP awardees. The CDP will provide limited-duration funding for promising, junior translational investigators who are focused on glioma research. The program will provide support, mentoring and monitoring for CDP awardees. We will establish a monitoring process to measure progress and outcomes of CDP awardees and the CDP program. We will carefully monitor the progress of awardees through clearly enumerated metrics. The CDP will be assessed on an annual basis by the internal and external advisory boards. The CDP will leverage institutional resources to support and enhance the success of the program.